


Halloween on Ice

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, NSFW Art, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Halloween is one of Viktor's favourite holidays of the year: the costumes, the mood, the decoration, the costumes... Of course, he's going to throw a huge party inviting everyone. But while Viktor has a hard time keeping his hands off of Yuuri, Yurio and Otabek seem to have a smiliar reason to leave the party early- A Halloween Special: Part 1: Victuuri, Part 2: OtaYuriExcerpt from Chapter 2:Slowly, Otabek started thrusting into Yuri who didn’t even try to keep in his moans. With every minute, the Kazakh increased its speed, entering the blonde skater deeper with every thrust. Now he was able to rock his hips against Otabek’s thrusts which made the latter hit even deeper areas of him. Yuri loved how the swat ran down his face, he loved how his hips started shaking so it was hard to keep them up. He loved how his body felt on fire caused by the Kazakh’s never-ending touches. Suddenly, the black-haired skater changed his angle hitting the Russian’s weakest spot. He threw back his head and arched his back while squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “Beka…” This feeling made his insides tense up and a well-known heat gathered in his legs. Although he was so filled up with the Kazakh, he still wasn’t close enough.





	1. Blessed & Possessed (Victuuri)

„Viktor, are you sure about this? Don’t you think it’s...well…revealing too much?”, Yuuri asked from the fitting room. “No no, it should be alright. Come on, come on. Try it on. I want to see you!”, the silver-haired skater answered not able to hide his anticipation at all. Even though Halloween wasn’t a huge thing in Russia, it was one his favourite holidays. Viktor loved everything about it: the mood, the decoration, the costumes, the sweets, but most of all the costumes. Dressing up as someone or something completely different from what he used to be, was the thing he looked forward to all year. For months he had been planning the party he was going to throw and the outfit he was going to wear. His fiancé on the other hand, hadn’t been as motivated. The 31st was still a week to go and Yuuri hasn’t found a costume yet, although Viktor assumed that he hadn’t really searched for one. His party being so close, the Russian had decided to take matters in hand himself. So he had took the Japanese and forced him to go shopping. 

“I’m not sure. I think it’s way too tight.” – “You need to come out, so I can tell. Don’t be shy. I bet it looks super hot on you.” – “Viktor….I…” The Russian sighed. He was sure the costume he had picked for his boyfriend was just perfect, although he had expected that the Japanese would not be happy with it. At least, he wanted to see him wear it once, but to make him step out of the fitting room, Viktor would have to play a little dirty. “Yuuuuuri, pleeeassee…just step out… do it for me.” He knew that his fiancé wouldn’t be able to resist his begging. He never did. “Argghh… alright. But make sure, there’s no one else watching.” 

With a loud sigh, the door was pushed open and the Japanese stepped out. For a second, Viktor forgot to breathe. Yuuri was wearing a tight bodysuit with a skeleton print, but none of the cheap ones. This one was really detailed, it even looked quite realistic, but that wasn’t what had caught the Russian. The suit was fitting perfectly to the other’s body, adjusting to his features like a second skin. The silver-haired skater could make out the thin lines of his abs and even his thighs were contoured so that every muscle was visible. If the Japanese would only turn around to show his sexy, round ass…

“Yuuri, you look…”, the older man was out of words. He had thought he was used to see his boyfriend in tight, sexy outfits, but somehow this was arousing him more than he had predicted. The longer he looked at the Japanese, he wanted to push him into the fitting room and peal off the suit to kiss all over his bare skin. “Viktor….Viktor??”, Yuuri’s voice interrupted his thoughts. The Russian shook his head to make the images of him kneeling down behind his fiancé, slowly pulling down the zipper, go away – at least for now. “Could you please say something?” the younger skater asked shyly. No matter how used he was to wear skating outfits, off the ice, he always got incredibly unconfident about his body. “You…you look…amazing”, Viktor stuttered. “You think so?” – “Oh my god, Yuuri, yes I do. You need to wear this for the party. We could ask Chris to do a matching makeup for you and you could wear those black boots we saw in the other shop earlier and…”, now the Russian was totally in his element. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t I wear something more…covering?” – “My dear,” Viktor took a step towards Yuuri and cupped his cheek with his hand, “there is nothing, you should be ashamed of. You look so hot in this, I need to restrain myself to not rip it off of you any second and fuck you right here.” During his last words, he had moved closer to his boyfriend whispering those words into his ear. When he drew back, the Japanese’s face was red as a beet. Viktor smirked. “I guess that means, were buying it.”

________

When Viktor woke up the morning of the 31st October, he felt a little like it was Christmas Day. Although he couldn’t wait to put on his costume and head to the party, he knew that there was still a lot to do until then. Fully energized and motivated, he got up, got dressed and made coffee, the only thing that would make Yuuri get up to at this time of the day. While waiting for his fiancé to come to the kitchen, he already packed the things they would need later. It was the Russians plan to drive to the rink, monitor the decorators and add the finishing touch himself. Then, he would have to wait for the caterer to show them where they should arrange the buffet and the bar. It had taken him months to choose the right snacks and drinks and now he wanted everything to be perfect. Afterwards, they would hopefully have enough time, to get back home, take a shower, get dressed and then Chris would come over to do their make-up. It was one of the Swiss hidden talents Viktor had found out about several years ago when they had been younger. Countless times, the Russian had to act as a model for the ideas of his friend.

Viktor scurried through the whole apartment, picking up thousands of things, when he silently entered the bedroom. Yuuri was still sleeping, hiding most of his face under the blanket. The Russian smiled. He loved the Japanese sleeping face. Seeing it always reminded him of how lucky he was to be able to fall asleep and wake up next to a wonderful person like Yuuri. Cautiously, he sat down on the bed next to his fiancé and started caressing his head gently. “Wake up, darling. We need to leave soon.” – “Hm…”, was the only answer he got. “Come one, love. I already made coffee for you.” – “Hmm..”, Yuri grumbled and turned to the other side. Viktor sighed, it was the same little game they played every time they had to get up earlier than usual. He leant forward and kissed the Japanese’s cheek. Then he whispered into his ear: “Yuuuuri. Please get up. You know I need to at the rink. If you come with me, I will surely treat you later…” Finally, the younger skater turned towards him and slowly opened his eyes. “Good morning, darling”, Viktor said and smiled. – “Good mooorr…”, the rest of the sentence got lost a in loud yawn. 

After they had finished their coffees, they carried all the bags Viktor had packed to their car. Although they lived in a big city with an extensive public transport system, the Russian had bought a car a few years ago. He didn’t use it often, but from time to time it was pretty comfortable. “What in god’s name did you put in there”, Yuuri grumbled when he lifted one of the bulging bags, “I didn’t know you needed tons of bricks for your party.” – “Even though I assume that Yurio would love to “accidently” throw one at everyone who annoys him – which would be half of the people I invited – I must object. These are only a few things I need to add the finishing touch”, he said, lifting two bags at once. “A few things…you must be kidding…”, the Japanese mumbled. “Anyways, because you mentioned Yurio. Haven’t you noticed that there has been some kind of change in him lately?” – “What do you mean?”, the silver-haired skater asked when they stuffed everything into the small boot. “I don’t know…sometimes, he seems happier than usual. And he’s a lot more polite.” – “He still insults us every time we get a little closer during practise.” – “Yes, he does. But it’s kind of different from before. And didn’t you notice how much he looks forward to seeing Otabek again.” – “They are good friends, like Altin is the first real friend he had.” – “But don’t you think…well.. it doesn’t matter.” Staying silent, Viktor drove them safely through the traffic thinking about Yuuri’s words.

_______

Despite all worries he has had before, all the preparations worked out fine. When they arrived at the stadium, the decorators had already started hanging long orange and black cloths over the girders and the boards. The lights had also been covered with different kinds of fabric and artificial spider webs to create the right mood. In every corner there were curved pumpkins with candles in them. Along the area round the rink and also in the hallways, candle stands illuminated the room and withered branches added to the atmosphere. Here and there, Viktor added cute little bats and spiders. The buffet was arranged on several long tables offering all kinds of little horror-themed treats to the guests. The huge bar was placed on the other side of the rink, holding all different kinds of liquor and anti-alcoholic drinks. After a few hours, everything was to Viktor’s utmost satisfaction and he dared to leave the rest to the bartenders and the caterers. 

They drove home again with taking a short stop at Yurio’s to hand him over a little surprise that Viktor had planned. He knew that the younger Russian had no intention to come tonight, that’s why the silver-haired skater had bought some costumes for him. Hopefully, they or the fact that Otabek would be there tonight to would make him stop by. Although Yurio wasn’t easy to handle, he was like family, like a son for Viktor, so he wanted him to join them. Back in the car he turned to Yuuri. “You know, I guess what you meant earlier regarding Yurio.” – “Hm?” – “It’s pretty unusual for him to stay in bed until this late.” – “How come?” – “When he opened the door, he was only dressed in an oversized shirt and boxer shorts. And his hair was tousled like he just woke up.” – “Hm”, the Japanese answered seemingly deep in thoughts. Was there something the boy had been hiding from them?

_____

When they came home, they took separate showers – sadly, they hadn’t enough time to do it together, because this would have taken at least three times as long. Only a towel wrapped around his waist, Viktor returned to their bedroom and opened the huge closet while his fiancé occupied the bathroom. Even though his costume had been ready for weeks, he wanted to surprise Yuuri. So that’s why he had hid it between his old skating outfits. While the Japanese was in the bathroom, he slipped into the black suit combined with a wine red shirt and a black waistcoat. The buttons of the waistcoat were connected by silver chains. At his wrists, he put shackles like he had just broken out of a dungeon. On his head, he placed a hairband that carried two water buffalo-inspired horns and to finish his outfit, he put in black sclera lenses with a red iris. Contemplating at himself in the mirror, Viktor was more than happy with how his plans had turned out. He was exactly looking like the vengeance-filled demon who just broke out from his prison he wanted to depict. 

Right at the moment, the shower went out, the bell rang. ‘What a coincidence’, Viktor thought. Before Yuuri could leave the bathroom, the Russian hurried towards the door to open it. “Wow Vik, you look absolutely frightening”, Chris marvelled. “I already liked the sketch you showed be, but it turned out even more amazing. Please never ever wake me up in this”, he smiled and hugged his friend. “Thanks. But you look incredible, too.” The Swiss, flashy as usual, was wearing a tight yet furry bodysuit with a leopard print, furry ears and a tail. Along his temple he had painted the typical fur pattern and even his contact lenses matched. “Come in, come in. Yuuri will be ready soon, but you can start with me.” Viktor stepped aside and let his friend inside. While Chris arranged all his utensils he had carried in a big black suitcase on the kitchen table, the Russian made sure that his fiancé wasn’t peeping. “If you even try to peek, I will punish you”, he whispered through the bedroom door. “I would never…” – “Vik…, I’m ready.” – ‘Of course, you wouldn’t…’ the Russian thought and turned towards the kitchen. 

There wasn’t too much for Chris to do. He only mixed a light foundation with white face paint to lighten Viktor’s skin a little more. Although the Russian was used to having make-up on from several TV interviews he had given, he didn’t like the feeling very much. It always felt like having a non-removable mask on his face. However, the Swiss was a talented make-up artists, so he worked the products in so well, that the silver-haired skater only slightly noticed the added weight on his face. Because they had enough time and because Yuuri didn’t give the sign that he was ready, Chris also painted Viktor’s nails in black. “Now it’s definitely perfect”, he said while looking proudly at his work. 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked towards the bedroom, “are you ready?” No answer. “Yuuri? Are you alright?” – “I…I don’t know…” – “Come on, love. The suit looks amazing on you. You don’t need to be shy.” The door still didn’t open. “You really made him wear the skeleton suit you talked to me about?”, Chris asked. – “Yup.” The Russian smirked proudly. “He will surely be the hottest undead little piggy tonight” and turned towards the door he shouted: “Yuuri! I’m ready now…Don’t you want to see me?” Slowly, the bedroom door opened a few millimetres and the Japanese stuck first one, then both of his eyes in. When he spotted his fiancé, he forgot about his worries and opened to door completely. His eyes were big and round and it seemed like he didn’t dare to take his gaze away. “So…what do you say?” One or two times, Yuuri opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again until after a few moments, he found his words again. “You look…fantastic. If you didn’t knew it was you, I’d be scared to death.” Viktor smiled and took a step towards his fiancé and clasped him into his arms. “Luckily you don’t have to fear that I would torture you in hell. My only goal is to possess you – your body and your soul”, the Russian whispered into Yuuri’s ear and then placed a gentle kiss on the other’s lips. “But, now it’s your turn. Let Chris do his magic!”

About an one and a half hour later, the black-haired skater was standing in front of the huge mirror in their bedroom and stared at himself. The Swiss had given his all and the skeleton features he had painted on Yuuri’s face, neck and hands looked absolutely amazing. He had added so many details and small shadows, the usual rosé cheeks looked like the didn’t exist. Watching his fiancé marvel at his reflection, Viktor turned towards his friend. “You’re a true magician. Thank you so much.” – “You’re welcome. However, you know I accept payment in naturals”, Chris answered and smiled. “Oh, I do remember quite well. Don’t worry, your drinks will be on me tonight. But don’t over do it.” Then, he walked over to Yuuri. Although he wanted to watch him way longer, they had to leave soon. “I think that you look astonishing, too and I would love to look at you a lot longer, but we have to leave. Also, it would be such a shame if this sight was waisted to just two people. Let’s go.”

_____

Much to Viktor's joy, nearly everyone he had invited had shown up. A lot of friends from overseas he hadn't seen in a long time as well as local friends. He really enjoyed talking to everyone, but the one that caught his eye all the time was his fiancé. The suit emphasised every feature of Yuuri’s body and the Russian felt that his blood wandered into deeper regions the longer he watched his fiancé. "I should have proposed something less revealing, like a wizard’s costume including a cloak", he sighed when he was standing at the bar accompanied by Chris and another old rink mate while watching Yuuri, Phichit and Seung-gil skating. The three of them seemed to have a lot of fun and Viktor was happy that he had been able to make it possible for the Japanese to see his best friend. Even though he didn’t admit it, Viktor knew that he was missing him a lot.  
"You're talking about that Yuuri, don't you? I must admit that he looks really hot in this thing. When I see him in his usual clothes, I tend to forget how sexy he can be." – "That Japanese guy? Yeah, he's pretty hot, actually. I’d love to know what he looks like without his costume." the other guy added. Viktor smiled and turned towards him. "You may wonder as much as you like, but if you dare to lay your hands on my fiancé, I will hunt you in your dreams." Then, he pushed himself away from the counter he had been leaning on and went to put on his skates. 

Within seconds, he was on the ice and skated towards his fiancé who was standing with his back to Viktor. Placing his hands on Yuuri's hips, he pulled him close so strongly the Japanese had fallen down if Viktor hadn't caught him. "Hey, beauty", the Russian whispered into his ear. "Vitya?" the black-haired skater stuttered still shocked from the Russian's attack. "Would you skate with me?" Viktor asked while his hands wandered from Yuuri's hips to his waist and forward to his belly. With his long little fingers he gently caressed the upper part of his fiancé’s crotch. The silver-haired skater knew that it was unfair to touch him like this in public, but he was boiling inside and he wanted to make the Japanese yearn for him the same way. The latter turned around to catch Viktor’s pervasive gaze and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Then, he smiled and nodded. “You guys don't mind if I kidnap him, do you?" The Russian turned towards Phichit and Seung-gil. The Thai smirked knowingly. "No, no. We'll be fine."

Motivated by their pair skate at the Grand Prix Expo last year, Viktor and Yuuri had continued skating as a pair. Since then, their movements had improved a lot, so they harmonised even more. Soon, Viktor felt that all his guests’ eyes were on them, but he couldn't care less. The only thing that was important to him now, was his fiancé next to him and his hot skin under his fingers. Gracefully they floated over the ice as it was the most natural thing for them. The Russian loved being close Yuuri while dancing, but now, every movement, every touch was too much for him. The Japanese was just not close enough. Cautiously, he let is hands wander lower than usual every time he was touching Yuuri's hips or waist. Sometimes, his fingers landed on his butt accidently. Viktor noticed that with every touch, the Japanese was slightly trembling more. Also, a reddish shimmer had appeared on his cheeks. It seemed like being touched this way in public aroused him a lot more than expected. So when the black-haired skater was in front of him, the Russian pulled him closer than usual, so their crotches grinded against each other's. Yuuri blushed even more when he noticed that Viktor was already hard as well and the latter smirked at him groping his ass even tighter. 

“Viktor, please….“, Yuuri moaned. “I’m….This suit is so tight…Everybody’s going to see…” He didn’t need to elaborate any further. Only his fiancé’s voice so close to his ear was enough to make Viktor’s blood boil. Without hesitating, he took the Japanese’s hand, pulled him off the ice only to take his and his own skates off. Then, without caring about their surroundings, he pushed him out of the main hall, down a hallway and into one of the changing rooms. As soon as the door close behind them, Viktor pressed Yuuri against one of the walls snuggling against his back. To be able to look at the Russian, the black-haired skater had to turned his head sideways and Viktor could see the blush on his cheeks. Letting his hands wander from Yuuri’s waist to his thighs, he whispered into his ears. “Looking at you wearing this god-damn tight thing all evening…Seeing every muscle move… I wanted rip it off of you every second…I had to hold back the whole time and I don’t know if I can keep myself from devouring you now.” 

While talking, one hand wandered to the zipper at the Japanese’s neck and slowly pulled it down. Viktor couldn’t get enough of the white skin that was exposed with every centimetre he opened the back of the suit. After he reached the end, his hands slipped under the fabric and caressed their way from Yuuri’s butt forward over his belly letting them rest on his crotch. “What do you want me to do?”, he asked, his nails moving over the skin like a feather. “Do you want me to touch you down here? Or at the back? Do you want me to treat you gently or shall I devour you?” The goose bumps that formed on the black-haired skater’s skin made him smirk and he started placing soft kisses on his fiancés neck. He let his tongue wander up to his ears and when he gently bit into his earlobes, Yuuri let out a load moan. His legs had started trembling and Viktor could feel that he was yearning for his touches. “Or do you want me to stop?” - “No…Go on!”, the Japanese rasped. “Possess me!”

It was like Viktor’s reason was washed away with these words. One hand he used to embrace Yuuri’s erection while the other one slid to his ass caressing the thin line between his butt cheeks. At the same time, the Russian did his best to cover his fiancés neck, shoulders and back with kisses and small bites. He had a really hard time to hold himself back to not thrust into Yuuri right away. Slowly, the fingers he had placed between his fiancé's butt cheeks were stroking from his hole to his balls making Yuuri pant heavily. "Vitya...please...don't tease me..." he moaned. The Russian just smiled. Luckily, the other skater seemed to be as impatient as he was. "I know that you want nothing more than my hard cock inside you, but I don't want to hurt you", Viktor rasped and placed his middle finger directly on Yuuri's hole, gently pressing against it. 

Although the Japanese didn't usually need much preparation anymore, he wanted him to get used to this feeling slowly as they didn't have any lube with them. However, slow seemed not the be the pace Yuuri's mind was set on. As soon as he felt the Russian's fingertip entering him, he moved his hips backwards to make the whole finger slide into him. Inside of Yuuri, it was hot and twitching and the Russian tried not to think about how it would feel like if his cock entered this tight warmth. After waiting for a few seconds, Viktor thrusted in even deeper and instantly hit the other's weak spot. Yuuri threw his head in his neck and a loud moan left his lips. The silver-haired skater felt the Japanese's insides twitching and his reason was close to say goodbye for good. 

Soon, a second and a third finger thrusted into Yuuri while Viktor stroked his erection in the same rhythm. When he let his thumb cycle the tip spreading the huge amount of precum that leaked out of the Japanese, he latter grabbed his hand and made it stop it's movements. "Please...Vicchan..I need you inside of me...possess my body properly." Within seconds, Viktor has let go of his fiancé to open his trousers and finally freed his own rock-hard cock he had been grinding against the other's leg. He positioned himself in front of Yuuri's twitching hole and without a warning, he thrusted into him. 

When he entered his fiancé an incredible heat was welcoming him. He wanted to take a short breath to calm down a little, but the other skater didn’t seem in the mood to calm down. Supporting himself at the wall he was pressed against, he pushed back, making Viktor penetrate him even deeper. Not able to hold back after such an invitation, the Russian let go completely and let his hips crush against Yuuri’s back harder and harder. The deeper he got, the loader the Japanese’s moans filled the air around them making his mind go numb and his insides boil. All the energy that had pent up the whole evening was making his body shiver and the only way to release it, was possessing the young skater in front of him. More and more, he shoved himself into Yuuri noticing that he latter wasn’t going to stand much longer. However, Viktor wasn’t ready to end this yet. So when the black-haired tried to remove one of his hands from the wall to touch himself as his cock had been neglected since Viktor had entered him, the latter darted his own arm forward to stop Yuuri’s. “Viktor…I…can’t…” – “Oh no, you won’t touch yourself. Your body is all mine now, so you better beg for me to allow you to come”, the Russian panted, noticing that his fiancé was tightening around him even more.

“Vitya…please…let me come…I beg you” His words were clipped and interrupted by his constant moaning, but they didn’t miss their point. Seeing Yuuri so submissive brought Viktor close to his own cliff as well, so he increased his pace even more, changing his angle a little bit. Yuuri bend over backwards and the constant contraction of his hole made the Russian crazy. Finally, he had mercy and clasped the black-haired’s cock. “You may come now”, he whispered into Yuuri’s ears and softly bit his earlobe. This and two more strokes of his hand and the Japanese tensed under him, his hole embracing Viktor’s cock so tightly, he jumped off the cliff himself only a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I hope I didn't hurt you.", Viktor panted when the last waved of his orgasm left his body and cleared his mind. Slowly, he left his fiancé and retrieved a tissue from his pockets to clean him. "Don't worry, I wanted it this way. To be honest, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Maybe I won't be able to walk the next days, but I'm sure my coach will understand ", the Japanese said a little exhausted and winked while trying to readjust his suit and hair. “Don’t think you are safe now, Yuuri. Once we are back home, I’ll make sure that you will really feel like you’re possessed by me until you die from exhaustion”, Viktor said while looking into the Japanese’s eyes. “I’m a skeleton. That means I’m already dead, Vicchan”, he said returning the Russian’s gaze, “so you don’t need to hold back later” and with a smile on his face, he left the changing room leaving a surprised and beet red Viktor.


	2. Extatum et Oratum (OtaYuri)

„Who was it?“, Otabek asked when Yuri came back into the bedroom carrying a huge plastic bag. “The old man…”, the Russian sighed and let himself fall face forward onto the bed where his boyfriend was sitting, his naked body covered by the blanket, “How in hell can he be so cheerful this early in the morning?” The Kazakh laughed. “Have you looked outside? It’s nearly afternoon.” – “Grrr…” The blonde boy’s voice was muffled by the blanket, “What did we do the whole time?” – “Well, you slept quite long, because you were so exhausted from last night and when you woke up, you cuddled up to my chest and started kissing it. And after you kissed my collarbone while your hands were caressing my back, I started letting my hands wander to your…” – “Okay, okay, okay! I’m in the picture, no need to verbalize it.” Yuri interrupted his boyfriend while blushing deeply.

By now, he had more or less mastered dating, even though it was a long-distance relationship, and he was fine with Otabek touching him in a way that made it making sounds he never thought he was able to let loose, without dying from embarrassment, but talking about such things was still something he rather avoided. He and the Kazakh hadn’t been friends too long when Yuri noticed that what he felt for the black-haired skater did quite fit the normal definition of friendship. Not that he had a lot of experience in friendship or love, but he was reading books and watching movies and what he felt hadn’t really matched the descriptions in there. Because of the lack of other options, he had asked Otabek himself what it was like, being in love with someone, when they had been on the phone.

_“You know, it’s like, the person is the only thing that really matters. You want to see them all the time, you want to spent time with them as much as you can. When you look them in the eyes, your hearts starts pounding like crazy and your hands start shaking. You think about them all time, they are the last thing you think of when you go to bed and the first thing you think about in the morning. When your phone rings, you always hope it’s them and when they smile, time stops ticking and it’s the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.” – “Wow…” Yuri had been speechless. Not only because what the Kazakh had said sounded absolutely wonderful, but it had hit his heart directly. Every single word his friend had delivered matched perfectly to what the blonde skater had been experiencing. That moment, the Russian had been happy that they hadn’t been skyping, because in that case, Otabek would have seen his trembling hands and his blushed cheeks._

_“Why are you asking? Is there someone you are in love with?” For a second, Yuri had hesitated, not exactly knowing what to say. He had known that he didn’t want to lie and that there was nothing he had to hide from his friend. So he had just said was his heart told him. “I don’t quite know. I guess. We are friends, but…I really, really like him and I love being with him. I miss him when he’s not with me and after he leaves, I can’t wait for the next time he’s here again.” Telling the Kazakh that he was in love with another man wasn’t a big thing. The older skater had told him a while ago that he was bisexual. Also, Yuri hadn’t cared that he had kind of confessed to Otabek, because it was Otabek. Even if he hadn’t the same feelings for him, he would neither laugh at him, avoid him nor would he end their friendship. The Russian trusted his friend with his life, so it had been fine telling him about his feelings. For a while, it had been quiet at the other end of the phone until the black-haired boy’s deep voice had whispered. “I miss you, too, Yuri.”_

“You’re so cute, when you try to act like you’re innocent, although I know that you’re not” Otabek laughed again ruffling through Yuri’s hair, “By the way, what’s in that bag?” The Russian sat up trying to fix his hair. “I’m not cu…Arghh…Anyways, Viktor gave me that bag. He bought some Halloween costumes for me, although I told him like a hundred times that I’m not going to his stupid party.” – “Why?” – “First, because I don’t have the nerve to see him making out with the pig in my free time. It’s annoying enough to see them during practise. Second, because there will be a lot – and I mean like A LOT – of people, including that annoying Canadian bastard and that super creepy Swiss guy. And third…, you’re only here for a few days and I… I really want to spent that small amount of time with you. It’s your birthday after all.” During his last sentence, Yuri had turned his face towards the bed again. Sometimes, he was still too proud to admit how much he loved the Kazakh. The latter only smirked while leaning forward to lift up the Russian’s head to kiss him softly. “The first and the second reason seem legit – at least from your perspective. However, we can still spent time together. You know that Viktor invited me too, don’t you?” – “Yes, I do. But, when we are there, I can’t kiss you and we will have to pretend to be only friends. We see each other only once a month, max. I don’t want to waste that time.”

Although they were already dating for four months now, Yuri had decided not to tell anyone besides his grandfather. It was not because he wanted to hide their relationship or that he was ashamed or anything like that. It was rather, because he wanted to avoid the reactions. Viktor would probably freak out telling him it was way too early and deliver them a lecture on abstinence and protection. Yakov and Lilia would kill him and would lock him up weeks before a competition, because Otabek COULD do things that might affect Yuri’s skating. Mila would grill him, while Georgi would start his never-ending lament over his ex-girlfriend. No, that was something, the Russian was not running after. Otabek was fine with his decision. He had just asked him not to have to lie if somebody asked. In Kazakhstan, most people knew about them. Not that they would have been able to hide it, when Yuri first visited him. But the older boy’s family had been congratulating them after they told them and everyone had welcomed him with open arms.

“I never knew that you wanted to kiss me so much that you don’t want to spent even three or four hours without doing so.” – “That’s not what I meant, stupid. I…” Yuri tried to explain himself, although Otabek was completely right, he just didn’t want to admit it. “I’m just mocking you. I want to spent that time with you, too. But don’t you think it could be nice to meet some people off the competitions?” – “Mmm..” – “Please, Yuratchka, for my sake.” – “Argh…alright…” The Kazakh kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks.” – “But only for three hours.” – “Okay, okay”, his boyfriend laughed capitulating. “But now, show me what Viktor bought for you.”

\--------------

A few hours later, Yuri was standing in front of the mirror, doubting his decision to go to Viktor’s Halloween party. “Are you coming out or should I get you?”, Otabek asked through the door. “Like hell I’m leaving the apartment dressed like this!” – “May I come in?” Yuri sighed, but let his boyfriend in. “I don’t really see your problem. This costume suits you.” – “I look like an idiot.” Yuri was wearing a male version of Red Riding Hood. His warm cuddly hoody had been replaced by a white shirt with frills, his jogging pants swapped with super tight black trousers and on top of that he was wearing the signature red cloak. Even his black medieval looking shoes fitted the outfit. “You didn’t want to dress as a fairy.” – “Did you really think I would wear wings in public?” – “But you’re the Russian Fairy. I thought it looked cute on you.” Yuri slightly blushed when he remembered trying on the costumes. It had been so embarrassing and he didn’t want to imagine what perverted ones Viktor bought for the pig. “If we had to dress on our stupid nicknames, I could also wear the tiger overall you got me for Christmas.” – “Which would have been totally adorable.” The Russian blushed again and sighed. Next to Otabek, he really looked like a joke. The Kazakh was dressed as a knight. His metallic armour shimmered white in the light and highlighted his broad back. With this outfit, he really looked like the Hero of Kazakhstan – a hero, he would not dislike to be saved by, at least if one ignored the Halloween adjustments. To make it fit the occasion, they had splatted the breast plate and the sword with red paint. In addition to the “fake blood”, Otabek had added a blood covered hand and a shrunken head to his belt. “Okay”, Yuri sighed. “I guess it’s not getting better. Let’s go, so we can leave earlier.”

When they reached the stadium, Yuri regretted to oblige Otabek. Viktor had invited so many people, that the locker rooms were filled with coats and jackets. “If you’re asking yourself: You’re doing this for me”, the Kazakh whispered into his hear and placed a soft his on his cheek before they entered the main hall. More than one hundred people were gathering on and around the rink. Among them, Yuri could make out some familiar faces, fellow skaters, but also a lot of people he had never seen before. “I thought this was an ‘informal party with some friends’…”, he sighed. Otabek looked amused. “So informal that he even invited people from overseas? Speaking of the devil. Hey JJ!” – “Devil sums it up quite perfectly”, Yuri mumbled. This three hours would feel like an eternity.

Some time later, the Russian was leaning against the boards, an alcohol-free drink, Viktor had insisted on him staying abstinent, in his hand. Otabek had met an old friend and Yuri didn’t want to bother them. Just because they were dating now, it didn’t mean that they had to stick to each other every second. Not that they could show their true relationship in public. Right now, the blonde skater wished he had been a bit braver to face the old man, Yakov and Lilia. This would surely have been better than having to watch Viktor ogling the pig the whole evening, hardly being able to keep his hands to himself. He had watched them skating for a while, but within the blink of an eye, they had vanished. “That’s so typical”, the Russian said to himself, “throwing a huge party, forcing people to stay here, but then stealing away yourself.” At least, he was happy that wouldn’t have to see Viktor leering at his fiancé anymore. He had looked at him like he wanted to eat him up – something Yuri rather not imagined.

Turning around, watching his boyfriend chat with some of his friends, his thoughts drifted off to when he met Otabek for the first time after half-confessing to him on the phone _. He had been waiting for the Kazakh at the airport thinking about how he should act and what he should say. After thinking everything threw multiple times, he had been nervous about his friend’s reaction. Maybe he hadn’t even got that hint. He had been so immersed in thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that the older skater had arrived until he had been standing in front of him. “Hey Yura”, he smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and Yuri had wished that it should never have ended.  
The rest of the day had been unspectacular, although Yuri still wandered what Otabek was thinking of him now. _

_In the evening, they had been sitting on the couch watching a movie they had planned watching together for months, but the Russian hadn’t paid attention a second. The Kazakh had been sitting so close to him that their arms had been touching and somehow, Otabek’s expressions had been way more interesting than what had been happening on the screen. “Yuri? Are you alright?” Otabek had asked after the film had ended, but Yuri had been still looking at him silently. Their eyes had met and Yuri lost himself in them. He had decided that this was the best opportunity to really confess to his friend, when he had already felt the Otabek’s lips on his own. But before he could react, the Kazakh had pulled back. “I’m so sorry, Yuri. I…” – “I’m in love with you!”, he blurted out. “Wait, what?” The Russian had had to gather all of his courage to keep talking. “When I called you and asked you about how it felt like to be in love, you asked me, if I had someone I liked. Do you remember?” – “Yes...” – “And I meant you. You are the person I like. You are the person who’s more important than anyone. You are the person I miss when you’re not there. I fell in love with you, Beka.” For a second, Otabek had said nothing. But then, he had shook his head in disbelief. “You really…You really are in love with me?”, he had asked cautiously. The Russian had only nodded. No words had wanted to come out. But all his fears had vanished, when Otabek had pulled him close whispering, like it was not directed to Yuri, but to a superior being “Thanks”. Then, he added a few more words that had made the Russian’s heart stop beating for a second. “I’m in love with you, too, Yura.”_

“Are you lonely, little Red Riding Hood? Did you lose your grandmother?” A tall, skinny guy around 20 wearing a wizard’s costume was standing next to Yuri a drink in his hand and obviously tipsy. “As long you get lost as well, I don’t have a problem.” – “Now, now! I’ve been watching you the whole evening. Finally, I got you without your bodyguard. You should have better dressed as a princess – at least, he’s guarding you that way.” The Russian’s eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent. “Well, if you lost your grandmother. I might help you find her. I have a deep voice, big eyes and big hands to help you” ,he smirked, “Guess what’s else big on me?” Now, Yuri had tried to restrain himself, but couldn’t keep it in. “Your stupidity? Your baseless self-confidence? The lies your mother tells you when she says…” He would have loved to go on, but a warm hand on his waist made him stop.

“Is there something wrong?” Otabek asked friendly, although his eyes told a different story. They were fixed on the guy in front of the Russian and their angry glim made even the blonde boy shiver. The other guy must have felt the same as he cautiously took a step back and raised his hands soothingly. “I just… I just… Oh, there’s someone I wanted to talk to the whole night. Goodbye.” – “Gosh, finally. I thought he would never leave. I guess, you’re really a white knight. Hey, what…?” Yuri shouted as the Kazakh dragged him out of the main hall without saying a word.

Otabek only stopped when they reached a destined hallway. “What’s wrong with you? I…” the Russian wanted to ask, but he was interrupted by his boyfriend passionately kissing him. At first, Yuri wanted to resist, confused by the black-haired boy’s unusual behaviour, but he thought better of it and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. It felt absolutely amazing to kiss Otabek after having to restrain himself even if it had been for only three hours. Watching Viktor and Yuuri displaying their relationship openly as they wished, had not only made him jealous, but also realize that he wanted to show everybody that he had an amazing best friend and boyfriend who, at this moment,  was letting his tongue slip into Yuri’s mouth while pressing his leg against his crotch.

Although or maybe due to that, Yuri felt a sudden heat filling his body that made his blood flow into deeper regions. He clawed his fingers into Otabek’s hair who grabbed his hips tighter. Even more, the Russian could feel that their kisses didn’t leave his boyfriend cold as well. Suddenly, the Kazakh pulled back and turned his head sidewards. At first, the blonde skater was confused, but then he also heard the steps that came down their hallway. “Let’s leave here.” Otabek said, his voice a lot darker than usual. Yuri was only able to nod. “My hotel is closer from here” and with that said, the Kazakh took his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him out of the stadium so hastily, they even forgot to take their coats with them.

The whole way to the hotel, they had tried to keep their hands to themselves. For Yuri it had been a real trial of patience. But that was soon forgotten after Otabek had closed the door behind them. Instantly, he pressed the Russian against it and lifted him up with a grip under his thighs. Surprised, the younger skater wanted to inhale, but at the same moment the Kazakh kissed him more passionate than ever. Softly, he let his hands caress the blonde boy’s legs that the latter had wrapped around his waist to pull him even closer while slowly grinding against him. Yuri had twined his arms around Otabek, the right hand clawed into his hair while the left one left slight scratches on his neck. Animated by this, the black-haired skater stopped kissing his boyfriend and slowly let his tongue glide Yuri’s jawbone, to his ear and to his neck where he buried his teeth deep in the other’s flesh. At the same time, he groped the Russian’s ass.

This was already too much for the younger boy. He rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder while his slightly opened mouth revealed how much this turned him on. His breath was heavy and silent moans were dripping from his lips. In the meantime, the Kazakh’s fingers were wandering from his butt the hem of his trousers. With fast grasps, he pulled out the shirt that had been tucked in and slipped under it. His hot finger’s left burning trails on Yuri’s body. He felt like the heat that was building up inside him was going to melt him if they didn’t stop. But, he wanted to melt. He wanted to be messed up, monopolized and devoured by Otabek. So when the latter reached the buttons of his trousers, Yuri whispered breathless into his ear: “Beka…please…”

For a second, the Kazakh lifted his head looking directly into the blonde boy’s eyes. Then, he crushed his lips onto Yuri’s again. While he requested admission by nudging his tongue against the Russian’s lips, his hands grabbed the other’s ass again, now holding him on his own. Without thinking about it, the younger skater let his boyfriend’s tongue enter him, welcoming it by caressing it with its counterpart. Soon, Otabek stared to kiss Yuri more and more passionately and the latter just let him being taken over.

He had been to immersed in the kiss to notice that the Kazakh had carried him to the bed that, so he was a little surprised when the black-haired boy let him fall on the soft mattress. But there was no time to relax, because only seconds later, Otabek took off his upper armour and followed Yuri. The younger skater let his gaze wander over his boyfriend’s trained upper boy, absorbing every little line on his skin. “This is all yours”, he whispered into the Russian’s ear as he leant forward letting his fingers slip under the other’s shirt, pushing it up as he traced all the muscles up to his nipples. Soon, his lips followed his hands placing soft kisses along the way. Although Yuri enjoyed the touches and kisses, this was not enough. His erection was already pressing hard against his trousers and only Otabek’s leg pushing against it didn’t satisfy him at all.

When the brown-haired skater suddenly bit in his nipples, the Russian let his head fall into his neck and loud moan left his lips. “Please, Beka… take this off…” Yuri could feel his boyfriend smirk against his skin, but he obliged and hastily pulled the shirt over the blonde boy’s head. Without caring, he threw it to the side, instantly returning down to the younger boy. He placed kissed from his shoulder, along his collarbone to his neck where he let his tongue leave wet trails. His hot breath against the clammy skin sent goose bumps over Yuri’s body. He tried to reach out for Otabek’s hands to intertwine their fingers, but the older skater gently bit in to his wrists and placed his arms around his neck. Then, he caressed the Russian’s waists slowly getting closer and closer to his boyfriend’s penis which was already yearning for his touches.

Yuri feared for a second that the Kazakh would continue teasing him when he opened every button as if he had all the time in the world, but after Otabek had opened the last one, he removed the trousers and boxers within the blink of an eye. Letting his nails glide over the sensitive skin, he got closer and closer until he suddenly held in. The Russian already felt the heat of his hand on his pulsing erection, but before he could ask his boyfriend what was wrong, the latter bend towards his ear and whispered with a deep, throaty voice “When I saw that guy trying to hit on you before, I nearly lost my composure. His dirty eyes on your perfect butt in which I wanted to burry my fingers in the whole evening, made me want to kill him. I don’t want to see other guys flirting with you, I don’t want anyone to believe you’re a free man. Because you aren’t. You are mine and everyone’s going to see this.” As his words weren’t enough to make Yuri’s cock twitch dangerously, he buried his teeth deeply in his neck as to emphasise what he had just said. At the same time, his fingers wrapped around the blonde boy’s erection, which made his whole body tense up reaching his climax.

Yuri tried to catch his breath. His orgasm had hit him unexpectedly. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Otabek who was looking at him with deep dark eyes. It was like they captured him. They pierced through him like they could see through the whole carapace the Russian had built up, directly into his soul. The strong gaze that was so full of passion and desire that they triggered off Yuri’s own fire again. However, just for a second, Otabek’s eyes darted over his neck and suddenly, the Kazakh’s expression changed.

“Oh my god, Yuri. I’m so sorry.” Otabek let his hand cautiously touch the place where he just had marked the blonde skater. “I didn’t want to…” – “It’s okay, Beka. I realised early today that I don’t want to hold back anymore. I belong to your side and everyone should see this. And now, finally make me yours.” The Russian reached out his arms to cup his boyfriend’s face in his hands while pulling him down again. For a second, the Kazakh had hesitated, but when he noticed the smile on Yuri’s face, he seemed to toss his worries a side.

When the younger boy felt Otabek’s bare skin on his own, he couldn’t remember anymore how and when his boyfriend at put off the rest of his clothes. But he didn’t care at all. The only thing that mattered were the Kazakh’s lips on his and the two fingers in him that were pressing against his weak spot. “Oh God, Yura…”, the brown-haired boy moaned as Yuri’s fingers gripped his cock tighter. “Beka…Please…I…I want you…I need you..” – “But you’re still too tight… I don’t want to hurt you.” – “You won’t. Just hurry and show me that I belong to you.” A deep growl left the black-haired skater’s throat . He removed his fingers and left the bed to get lube and a condom. Yuri hated this part more than anything, but he knew that soon, he would forget about the seconds he felt alone and empty.

The Russian felt the mattress gave way and a moment later, he felt something cold on his butt. Slowly, Otabek entered one, then two and finally a third finger, thoroughly preparing him. Yuri’s heart cramped when he looked at his boyfriend, who was so concentrating on doing everything in order not to hurt him, although he had the hardest time to hold back. He reached out for the Kazakh’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. The older skater understood, put on the condom and placed himself in front of Yuri. His left hand, he placed next to the Russian’s head who squeezed through his own fingers to intertwine them.

As cautious as always, Otabek entered Yuri, watching his face for the slightest sign of pain. Of course, their could have expanded their foreplay, but the Russian couldn’t have waited any longer, so when his boyfriend filled him up completely, he released a sigh of relief. The Kazakh gave him time to get used to him and the blonde skater enjoyed those first moments, when he was finally able to feel Otabek in him again. Although they had slept with each other for several times now, it was still an overwhelming feeling for him, being one with the person he loved. With his eyes closed, Yuri took two deep breaths to relax his body and to calm down his pounding heart and when he was ready, he opened them looking at his boyfriend whose eyes mirrored his desire, but his smile was so loving and caring at the same time that the Russian’s heartbeat increased instantly.

Slowly, Otabek started thrusting into Yuri who didn’t even try to keep in his moans. During their first few times, he had been embarrassed by the sounds he had made, but now he knew that his boyfriend loved it, because it showed him that Yuri was enjoying what he did. And so he did now. With every minute, the Kazakh increased its speed, entering the blonde skater deeper with every thrust. With his legs wrapped around the older boy’s waist, Yuri pulled himself closer. Now he was able to rock his hips against Otabek’s thrusts which made the latter hit even deeper areas of him. Yuri loved how the swat ran down his face, he loved how his hips started shaking so it was hard to keep them up. He loved how his body felt on fire caused by the Kazakh’s never-ending touches. Suddenly, the black-haired skater changed his angle hitting the Russian’s weakest spot. He threw back his head and arched his back while squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “Beka…” This feeling made his insides tense up and a well-known heat gathered in his legs. Although he was so filled up with the Kazakh, he still wasn’t close enough. With his free hand, he reached out for Otabek to pull him closer at his neck.

The black-haired skater pushed them higher and higher and when Yuri thought, he couldn’t take anything more, Otabek let go of his hand and enclosed his erection that was rubbing against his own skin. In the same rhythm as his thrusts, the Kazakh stroked his cock and the Russian was sure that he would lose his mind any second. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck. Now, the latter’s lips were nearly toughing his neck and the silent moans that left them sent even more shivers through Yuri’s body. He was close, he was so close to come, when he heard Otabek’s voice like a deep growl next to his ear. “Yura…” That was the final push he had needed to fall off that cliff and to explode under his boyfriend. As his body convulsed, he also tensed around the Kazakh, who came two more thrusts after him. Trying to catch his breath, he rested his head on Yuri’s shoulders. “I love you, Beka. I love you so much”, the Russian panted, still overwhelmed by his orgasm. “I..I love you too, Yuratchka.”

Yuri also hated that part, when Otabek left him, but he knew they couldn’t stay like that forever. So when he came back with a tissue to clean their bodies, the younger skater pulled him into his arms and buried his nose in his hair. His neck tickled as he felt the Kazakh laugh against his skin and he hugged him even tighter. Then, he slid off him to lay down next to him, but not without pulling Yuri close again, so the Russian could rest his head on his shoulder. With his fingers, Otabek stroked through the blonde boy’s messed up hair. After a while, he broke the relaxing silence around them. “I’m really sorry for biting you, Yuri. I know that you wanted to keep us a secret, but when I saw you with that other guy…” – “As I said, it’s okay. If that party showed me one thing, it’s that I’m sick of hiding. I love you and everyone should see that.” – “But, what’s with Viktor and Yakov?” – “Let me worry about that. And if they freak out and try to scold me, then you are there to be my white knight, aren’t you?” – “Of course. I will always save you, my little red riding hood.”


End file.
